


As You Burn

by AliceInIdolLand



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: alleyways, bright lights, super heroes, thugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: In a normal world, only a select few have been given powers, ones that seem to defy human logic. In this world, Hanamaru is a hero hunter, a person who was given powers in order to eradicate other unlawful members of society who have yet to reveal themselves to the government. After an encounter with a thug, she comes face to face with the masked hero Yohane. As Hanamaru does her job, she realizes that everything is bigger than just what she knows and that the choices she makes do matter in the grand scheme of things. When everything lies on her shoulders, what's a girl to do?Super Hero AU





	As You Burn

The darkness of night was only broken through by a few stars that were beginning to shine in the sky. Amidst the night, a large patch of land was as bright as it was during the day. Amidst the sea of light, people buzzed around as if it were any regular day. Fluorescent lighting cast long shadows on everything, changing only as people moved past. If one were to look closely, though, they would notice the dark spots, spread few and far between. All the lights in the area served to make the dark spots bigger and more frightening. In one such dark patch, a scream resounded, echoing through the many passages of the city. No one turned to look towards the alleyway where the scream had begun, continuing along with their lives instead.

Inside the alleyway, a man quickly became distressed. “Shut it, lady!” he murmured hurriedly, slapping his hand over a pretty young woman’s face. “Stay quiet and maybe I won’t hurt you as badly as I was going to. Got it?”

The woman stayed quiet, opting for staying quiet instead of fighting. The thug let out a sigh of relief, then stopped to listen. No one had heard the lady scream, right? Straining his ears, the male couldn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. Nodding to himself, he continued to speak.

“Alright. Give me all your money, lady, or I’ll stab you.”

The woman stayed quiet, ceasing all movement when she heard the threat.

“So?” the man questioned, impatient with the way the woman was acting. “Hurry it up, you’re only not hurt because I’m nice enough, you got it? Fork over the cash already.”

An annoyed look passed over the woman face. Narrowing her brown eyes, she shook her head back and forth. Her long brown hair shook as well, tickling the man’s hands and arms.

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” Removing his hand from the woman’s mouth, he tightened his hold on her ever so slightly.

“That means no, zura,” she responded, a large frown on her face.

The man looked somewhat surprised for a moment, before regaining a determined look. “What you say doesn’t matter, lady. I have the advantage here.”

The woman blinked up at him. “Do you really?”

Before the man could respond, a loud thump resounded. Both he and the woman looked in surprise at the figure before them.

“O-ow…” it groaned, struggling and in some sort of pain. Neither person in the alleyway could tell exactly what the figure was. A large black piece of cloth covered them all over. and, if they were human, they had to have been crouched over, reeling in pain. The figure seemed to be more of a shapeless blob than anything due to the cloth and the blackness of the alleyway.

“Just.. give me a minute.” the blob said, squirming about as she struggled.

The man looked at the woman and shrugged. The lady had a look of pure mystification on her face, betraying her confusion.

“Where were we…” the man began. “Oh, yeah. I do have the advantage.”

A deadpan look took over the brunette’s face. “You’re really just going to go along with that, zura…” she murmured under her breath, shaking her head. Shifting her gaze from the figure to the man who held her captive, the woman’s voice took on an air of confidence. “You’re wrong. I have the advantage here.”

“Oh?” the thug scoffed. “Prove it, then.”

Opening her mouth to retort, a voice cut her off before she could speak. “Done! You can look now.”

With an annoyed exhale, the lady turned back to where the blob had been. A sudden gasp left her mouth, the surprising view stunning her into shock.

The black cloth that had once covered the figure was now gone, cast aside onto the ground somewhere. Now in the blob’s place was a beautiful girl wearing an elaborately put together costume. She had on a lacy black dress that looked elegant no matter how the girl shifted. On her feet, a pair of black heeled boots that went up to her mid-calf could be seen. She also wore a pair of black gloves that completed the outfit. The girl’s hair loose with a simple bun on the top left side, a style that looked both edgy and cool in the darkness. A pair of black angel wings with sparkly silver threads sewn in them adorned her back. The wings caught every little bit of light in the alleyway and making her shine. Other than her shining purple eyes, all her face was covered in a mask. The mask itself was pure white on the right and a solid black on the left, simple yet elegant. Even with her face covered, anyone could tell that she was beautiful.

“Who… Who are you, zura?” the brunette questioned, a look of pure awe showing on her face.

With a demonic laugh, the woman who had just arrived struck a pose. “I am Yohane. And I, miss, am going to save you from this thug!”

The brunette blinked. Then, she laughed a boisterous laugh, causing both the man holding her in place and the mysterious woman to jump in surprise. Her laughter gave way to smaller chuckles before stopping altogether after a while. When she could finally speak again, she addressed the other woman in the alley. “Are you sure you can do that, Yohane?”

“Eh? What do you mean by that? Of course, I can!” Yohane declared, her voice full of self-confidence and determination.

Giggling a little bit more, the brunette smiled with amusement. “Then, please do your best, Yohane. As you can see, I’m in a really rough spot right now.”

The man who held the brunette had watched the exchange, dumbfounded. When his thoughts finally caught up with the current events, he started speaking. “Hold up. Dude, I’m trying to rob her here. Can you wait until, like, after to save her?”

Yohane stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. “This is your first robbery, correct?” When the thug nodded, albeit rather slowly, in response, Yohane smirked.

“In that case, things have just become that much easier for the great Yohane~!” she exclaimed, thrusting her pointer finger out in front of her. Almost instantaneously, the shadows of the alley swirled as if they were alive. They began pulsing and fluctuating as if her action had caused them to move. The shadows spun for a few seconds before forming a humanoid shape, one of a rather beautiful shadow girl.

The shadow turned to face Yohane, arms crossed. “What is it?” it asked in an annoyed, echoey voice.

“What do you mean ‘What is it?’,” Yohane replied. “You know what I want, do the thing already!”

The shadow scoffed, turning her head away from Yohane. “How dare you refer to it as ‘the thing’ again. I’ll have you know, that thing is-”

“Yeah yeah, I know that! Do it already!” Yohane interrupted, pouting like a child who wasn’t getting her way.

With a deep sigh, the shadow turned to face the thug and the woman in the alleyway. “Well, I suppose I’ll do it, I might as well.”

Making a rather excited squeal, Yohane smirked. “Alright, let’s do it, then~!”

The thug, who had still been holding the woman, was now quivering in fear. The woman he was holding just felt amazed at the fact that a girl had appeared out if the shadows. A look of awe was on her face, replacing every emotion she had felt due to this entire encounter.

“Now,” the shadow said, voice booming and echoing in the alleyway. “Do you have any last words?”

“Uh… Uh… I think I, uh, left my stove on. Yeah. My stove. Bye.” And with that, the thug dropped the woman he was holding and ran like the wind, faster than he ever had in his life. Why had he thought robbing someone would be easy? Were there always maniacal females with shadow bending things that threatened you when you robbed someone? As he ran, he shook in fear, dreading what would happen if they caught up with him.

Back in the alleyway, the woman who had been a hostage had fallen to the ground. Getting up and dusting herself off, she sighed. What a night it had been, with all this stuff that she hadn’t anticipated. As she got up, the shadow turned back to Yohane.

“Seriously, Yoshiko? What was the point of calling me all the way out here if he was just going to run away? Haven’t I told you to only summon me when you need me?”

“B-but Dia…” Yohane whined, upset with the fact she was being yelled at. “It’s not my fault he got scared so easily. I mean, you are pretty scary.”

Raising one shadowy eyebrow, the shadow, Dia, frowned. “I’m scary? Are you sure about that? Calling me scary doesn’t make me any less angry, you know.”

“Eh…” At a loss for words, Yohane didn’t know what else to say that wouldn’t involve Dia smacking her.

Smirking at Yohane’s dumbfounded state, Dia let out a small echoey giggle. “Don’t worry about it too much, Yoshiko. I’ll see you when you get back, alright?” With an elegant, practiced turn, Dia spiralled out of existence. 

“Hey! My name’s Yohane, you know!” Yohane shouted at the empty space where Dia had been.

The woman from before still stood in the alleyway, contemplating the event she had seen. Looking at Yohane, who was still standing there in her costume, the lady couldn’t help but smile.

“Stupid Dia, making me look uncool...” Yohane murmured under her breath, turning to walk out of the alley when a voice stopped her.

“Excuse me, Yohane?”

Letting out a surprised shriek, the costumed girl jumped around. “Stay back, you vile creature! You will not touch the great Yohane!” she yelled, pointing in the general direction of where the woman’s voice had come.

The lady giggled, amused by Yohane’s over the top reaction.

“Oh,” Yohane began. “It’s you.”

“Mhm, it’s just me.”

“And who are you, exactly?”

“I’m Hanamaru. Thank you for saving me, Yohane. That was quite a scary situation I was in, after all.”

Flushing a light pink that couldn’t be seen in the dark, Yohane managed to stutter out a response. She’d never been thanked for her work, not even once, so this was rather embarrassing for her. “W-well, if you insist on showering me with praise, I’ll suppose I’ll have to accept…”

Hanamaru smiled. This Yohane was rather cute, it seemed. “Well, I’ll see you around, maybe?”

“Y-yeah, maybe…” With that, Yohane turned her back to Hanamaru. “For now, though, it seems this is goodbye. Take care, Hanamaru.”

Before Hanamaru could respond, Yohane jumped. With a slight fluttering of her fake wings, the girl landed on top of a building. Her landing produced all no sound and soon Yohane dashed off across the rooftops.

Hanamaru waited for a second, staring at the spot where Yohane had last stood. After a few moments, she shifted her gaze to the rooftop Yohane had jumped to. With a smirk, she giggled. “At least I know my target will be easy to catch now, so it seems going through all that trouble was worth it~! Yoshiko, you better watch out, cause I’ll be coming!”

Leaving the alleyway and adjusting her clothes, she let out a large sigh. “It’s time to report back, now.”

Anyone staring at the place where she had last been standing would have been dreadfully confused. One moment, she was there, the next she was not. In a blur, the brunette disappeared, leaving no trace.


End file.
